Mi Mi Mi
|artist = (Hit The Electro Beat) |year = 2013 |difficulty = Easy |nogm = 2 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |nowc = MiMiMi |choreo = Céline Rotsen |perf = Shirley Henault (P2)File:MiMiMiproof.png }}"Mi Mi Mi" by (covered by Hit The Electro Beat in-game) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a claymation model. He is portrayed as an archaeologist who is wearing a bucket hat, a grey shirt, a khaki fishing jacket, a black belt, a pair of cargo pants, a pair of green socks, and a pair of shoes. P2 P2 is a female Egyptian mummy with blue-and-green linen wraps over her body, a pink linen skirt with gold chains and a gold ring attached to it, a gold necklace on her neck, an orange-and-purple bob hair, a pair of green-and-gold cat-eye sunglasses, and gold anklets. Background The setting is the interior of an Egyptian pyramid, with a square hole in the roof. In the verses, it is night time and the background is a wall featuring a central and various hieroglyphs that flash to the beat. Then, the roof disappears, purple strobe lights flash in the back, and claymation mummies pop out from the tombs on the edges of the screen. In the chorus, the wall slides down to reveal an open area with a pyramid in the background framed by two claymation statues of , and mummies shamble from the left side of the screen to the right. During the instrumental section after the chorus, night turns to day, and claymation sarcophagi bounce across the screen in the same path as the mummies. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: *'P1:' Put your both hands in front of you grabbing P2’s waist while your right leg is raised. *'P2:' Put your both hands in an Indian-pose above your head. Gold Move 2: This is the final move of the routine: *'P1:' Put your right hand on your head as if you are searching for something. *'P2:' Stretch out both of your arms in 90° slowly. MiMiMi gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Mimimi gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game MiMiMi gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Mimimi gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''Mi Mi Mi'' is the third song to be covered by Hit The Electro Beat. *Originally released in 2013, Mi Mi Mi is the most recent song in the main series to have been covered. *''Mi Mi Mi'' is credited to be sung by Serebro in Amazon and in a picture showing all E3 songs. *"Bottom", "stacking money", "high", and "t*ts" are censored. *''Mi Mi Mi'' and Shaky Shaky are the second and third routines to have an animated dancer, after Naughty Girl (Rabbid Peach Version). *''Mi Mi Mi'' is the seventh routine to be Egyptian-themed. *The background and P1 were both handmade and animated by the Spanish animation studio Clay Animation.https://store.ubi.com/eu/just-dance--2019/5b0bf6046b54a435c7d9139e.html *The routine s menu square is the second that does not show the full head of the coaches, after the square for Lean On (Classic). *''Mi Mi Mi'' had a different menu square during E3. Gallery Game Files dontchange.png|''Mi Mi Mi'' Mimimi p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Mimimi p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MIMIMI 1.png|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MIMIMI 2.png|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MIMIMI 3.png|Background 3 (from the fankit) Promotional Images Mimimi teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bjo86r6FvNv/ Mimimi promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay fffff.jpg Beta Elements Hq.png|Square on the trailer. Others Mimimi thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Mimimi thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Videos Official Music Video SEREBRO - Mi Mi Mi (Official Video) Teasers Mi Mi Mi - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mi Mi Mi - Gameplay Teaser (UK) References Site Navigation es:Mi Mi Mi Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs by Hit The Electro Beat Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Shirley Henault Category:Covered Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs